


Sunsets

by freakmoch



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, i'm so upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Better Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Vers

**Author's Note:**

> This is written so badly I apologize

With the war finally ending, Vers resumes on as it always has. With the new empress, better regulations on the Orbital Knights' actions have finally relieved tensions between Earth and Vers, and the two worlds finally began to part ways.

Slaine and Lemrina look off towards the Vers sunset from the space balcony. The dull blue hue appears to spread thin as the sun settles on the horizon.

He begins to describe earths sunset to Lemrina in calm tone: How the lovely red that begins to take the blue sky, how bright the sun is before it rests... He describes it in grandeur detail. "It truly is beautiful..." He adds, "I wish to see it again..."

"I'm sure you'll see it again someday..." Lem smiles in reply, "We'll just have to find a way to bring it here."

They begin to dream of Earth.

All Is well.


	2. On Earth

With the war finally ending, the world returns to its daily measures of rebuilding destroyed towns and cities. A sense of peace floods the population as a sense of normality returns.

Seylum and Inaho stares off into the Earths sunset. Blazing red and orange light engulf the couple. Seylum breathes in, smiling. "Earth's sunsets never cease to amaze me... This world sure is wonderful..."

Fiddling with his eye patch, Inaho beeps in response.

In the distance, Ritto watches with a careful eye.

All Is well.


End file.
